


Another New Year

by British_CupOfTea



Series: War and Politics [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: (Recently) Established Relationship, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy new year again yall, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Only rated teen bc of swearing, Party, nobody tell Mary about the amount of words in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: Set a few days post "I think you'd like it"When Alison holds a New Year's party, everything seemd to be going delightful.Except for the new couple who are have a bit of miscommunication.
Relationships: (background), Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Julian Fawcett
Series: War and Politics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Another New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well! 
> 
> Before I talk about the fic I'd just like to give a huge thanks to my friend Tabs who helped edit this with me to make sure it was good enough for you guys.
> 
> I've spent the last few days writing this so I hope it meets up to expectations :D
> 
> Now, have a great new year and hopefully you'll enjoy this fic!

**NEW YEARS EVE: 20:45**

The last of the snow lay in clumps across the lawn, glowing iridescently in the moonlight. The night was calm and peaceful, as the only sound was from the TV.

That was until...

"Oh look! One… two… three carriages!" Kitty cried from the windowside.

There was a brief pause in the room, her words hanging like picture frames on a wall. Everyone glanced around at each other. 

This morning, Alison had called them all together and explained that she had a surprise for them at the end of the day and that they were strictly not allowed to enter the main hall.

Everyone had agreed, of course. Despite how hard it was of some.

"They're getting out!" She smiled widely, clapping her hands together.

"This better not be what I think it is…" Fanny glanced at the calendar on the wall before narrowing her eyes and gracefully marching to Kitty's side.

Looking away from the TV, Pat asked, "Who is it?"

"Alison's home!!!" The bubbly ghost chirped, "Surprise time!" She called before rushing out of the room. 

Fanny turned around with a face of horror and a building anger.

"Well, what, slash, who is it?" Julian sauntered over to the windowside and glanced out before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Are you… going tell… rest of us?" Robin grunted.

"I know what the surprise is going to be!" Julian gave an almost evil smirk, "Come on! This will be fantastic!" The politician clasped his hands together in delight before phasing through a wall - out of the room.

"Oh dear." Pat glanced over at Fanny, who seemed like she might just explode. 

"You would've thought Alison would've learnt by now!" She scoffed, "This is disgraceful! They'll destroy the house! It's that BUNCH from last time! This surprise- It's a party!" 

"Suit yerself!" Mary got to her feet and picked up her dress, before rushing off after the other three.

"Pat come?" Robin asked from the chess table.

The Scout Leader gave a sweet smile, "Of course I am, Robin, it's new years eve! Time for some quality family time!" Despite how happy he wanted to sound, Pat could feel Fanny's eyes burning into the back of his head as he awkwardly shuffled away.

"Let go." Robin nodded before the pair exited the room.

Finally, the Captain stood up, god this would be fantastic. He had no time for meaningless parties but when they were for a proper occasion? Well that was fine - it was well deserved. As he went to leave the room he paused: Pat's words replayed over in his head.

_New Years Eve!_

Uh oh.

"You are going too, I presume?" Fanny raised a disapproving eyebrow at him.

"No. No I'm not." He murmured, his smile melting off of his face.

The Cap slowly walked over to Fanny's side and glanced out of the window. The deep feeling of anxiety that was toying in the back of his mind seemed to seep through, like water on cloth.

"It's unbelievable! How could Alison be so foolish?! Sometimes I wonder where our family went wrong."

Her words seemed thickly muffled in his mind. He had to warn him.

"It was probably my so called Husband," Fanny hissed, "He ruined our family!"

Cap cleared his throat, pulling himself out of a day dream and silencing Fanny, "It is New Years Eve, you know?" 

Lady Button shook her head slowly, "Of course I know!" She tutted, "We are to stay out of the way - there is no way we are going down to their level." 

No. He wanted to go and enjoy himself… but what about--

"Yes. That sounds like a very good idea."

-

"What the devil is going on--" A voice called as a figure walked out of a room.

"THE DEVIL?!" Mary cried out, spinning around to check the room.

"It's an expression, Mary." Pat gently clapped her shoulder, "Sorry Thomas, we forgot you were trying to work."

The taller man exhaled in disapproval, "What are you all doing, anyway?"

"Alison having party - it our surprise - lots of - people." Robin nodded his head towards the main hall.

"Oh… right." Thomas slowly nodded back, "You go ahead, I shall have to ask Alison for permission before I attend."

"Rigghttt then, well, we'll see you in a minute then." Pat smiled, "Come on you guys!" He called cheerfully before disappearing through a wall, Robin and Mary following in pursuit.

-

"Come on!" Mike called out, switching on a series of speakers, "Let's do this!" 

The crowd of 20 or more people cheered out and began to spread themselves out: drinking and/or dancing.

-

The soberarity of the group only seemed to last for half an hour or so before everyone, alive, seemed to be completely pissed. The music was loud and the room was already somewhat trashed.

"The place is PACKED with ghosts!" Mike slurred slightly, shouting over the blasting music.

"Nooo wayyyy!" A man slurred back, glancing around, "Are they here right now?"

"Nooo ideaaa! Ask Ali." He shrugged.

Over in the kitchen, Alison let out a bordering drunk laugh as she downed another glass of wine, watching her friends giggling and taking photos.

"...Alison…" A quiet voice whispered from beside her.

The brunette jumped, turning her head quickly to see Thomas stood beside her, rather awkwardly.

"May I have permission to join this beautiful party? I know I am not--"

"Course Thomas! Like i said *hiccup* before - you're family!"

A warm smile spread across his face as his cheeks flushed red, "A thousand thank yous!"

Stood in the other room, besides the refreshment table, was a very bubbly young woman and a kind Scout Leader.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Pat grinned, looking around at the flashing lights.

"Ooh it's lovely! I want to go dance!!" Kitty giggled, clasping her hands together with glee.

"Sounds like a nice idea. I'd like to dance, if I could." A voice spoke from behind them both, startling them slightly.

Pat and Kitty turned around and glanced down, searching for whoever had spoken. Both eventually finding the culprit - inside the punchbowl: Humphrey's head, submerged in the drink.

"What are you doing in there Humph?" The Scout Leader raised an eyebrow.

"Got left here." He went to shrug before realising he couldn't, "It's not too bad - you get used to it eventually."

"Humphrey…" Kitty slowly began, "do you want to dance with me?" She asked, proudly, as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Sure. It's been a long time since I've had the chance." He smiled back. 

Pat watched as Kitty reached into the bowl and fished out Humphrey's head before rushing off into the crowd, "Well that's nice." He smiled, "Now what do I do.."

-

"It be witchcraft!" Mary cried out, backing away from two women standing in the entrance.

Alison popped her head around the corner, "What's witchcraft, Mary?" she slurred a little.

Very cautiously, she pointed at the other two who had just walked in.

"They be witches."

"Witchcraft? God no- They're not witches, Mary, they're Goths." She questioned herself for a moment - they might also be witches… but Mary didn't need to know that.

"Goffs?" Mary parroted.

"Yeah, Goths."

"They follow in pursuit of the devil!" She cried out before rushing away.

Alison shook her head, tutting.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice came from behind her - better not be Thomas again.

Slowly, she turned around to see Mike stood holding a pint of… something?

She sighed with relief, "Ghost business."

"Ahhh makes sense." He shrugged, "Hope they're not bothering you?"

"Nah, they're having a grand time." She planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing off into the other room.

The first thing she noticed when walking into the other room was Thomas' attempt to flirt with random women.

She let out a small laugh before shaking her head and walking past. Poor sod.

"No no no!" Julian shouted somewhere from her right, making her look over at the trouserless politician staring at someone's open phone.

"Maggie!" He cried out, "She's dead!" 

"Ding dong! The wicked bitch is dead!" A crowd of people shouted out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

The MP stood shaking his head sadly, hands on hips.

Having now approached, Alison spoke, "Sorry Julian." She pulled a sympathetic face, "She died about seven years ago."

He sighed, "It's not your fault, Alison… IT'S THOSE BLOODY REDS." He tsked before storming off.

Stood rather confused, Alison pulled herself away from the aftermath of that weird conversation and off into the dance floor.

-

Back upstairs, the Captain stood adjusting his grip on the wooden stick in his hand, his mind not focused on the loud music blasting up from the room below. How could Julian just… brush today over?

He exhaled sharply, pacing the room. Each footstep felt heavier and heavier, the weight on his shoulders seemed to grow thicker with every step.

Sure, they had only been together.. what, five days? But he'd lived with the man for much longer. Never before had they had a party on New Year's Eve… well, not since…

"I think it's outrageous." 

Cap snapped out of his contemplation and turned his head towards the voice, "Hm?"

"Yes, Alison is a lovely girl, but- parties like this! Unbelievable!" Fanny shook her head in disappointment.

"I would've attended." He cleared his throat, straightening himself up a little.

"Then why didn't you go? Isn't your partner the "party enthusiast"?" She raised an eyebrow.

The officer froze in place, "Partner? How- how did you know about Julian and I?" Fantastic, more to be worried about.

The woman tutted, "It's rather obvious, truth be told." She got to her feet and walked to his side. "He's been less of a pain."

Cap let out a small laugh, a tinge of panic sliding through the undertones.

"At first, I thought it was because of Christmas… but then I realised that glint in his eyes."

"That glint?"

"Yes. The one you get when you're in love." Fanny sighed sadly, "If it had been one of the others, it would've been far more-easier to work out."

The other ghost gulped a little, "I'm very sorry if it--"

"Don't apologise about anything, Captain." She smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, "You deserve it more than anyone else here. Not to mention, you're not the only person held back by your society's standards." 

At first, Cap was slightly stunned; he hadn't expected a reaction like this from anyone. Especially Fanny.

"I can't say I completely favour your choice of man, but you have to make do when you're dead." 

The officer laughed, more relaxed this time, "Thank you."

"Now, if you see a problem. Sort it. You've only just found your happiness, Captain. Don't lose it now." She smiled faintly, turning away and beginning to walk towards the far left wall, 

"If you need me, I'll be trying to get myself away from this… racket." And on that note, she floated away

Cap exhaled and tapped his stick against his hand a few more times before making his mind up:

He had to find him.

-

"Julian!" Cap shouted out, searching through the crowd desperately for his partner. He could see everyone.

Pat and Robin talking, Kitty dancing with… Humphrey's head..? Mary hiding in a corner, Alison with her friends - Mike with his and Thomas was… rapping? Poetry lyrics to the speed and beat of the current song?

The tense feeling in his stomach was building up, making him shake slightly. Why couldn't he find him?!

"JULIAN!" He shouted, tightening the grip on his stick. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Not again. Not again.

The officer rushed throughout the main hall, the loud music giving him a strong headache - almost like someone was constantly hitting him over the head with a cricket bat.

It wasn't until he finally caught sight of Julian over a crowd of girls did he feel himself relax slightly.

"God- I could do with a line!" The blonde laughed, his expression fading as his green eyes met The Captain's own blue moments later.

Cap shook his head in disbelief, how could he say that? How- how could he say that? Everything was so…

Overwhelming.

So when a hand was placed on his arm, he panicked. Pure panic. Fear, anger, guilt and disbelief rushed through him and he turned around. 

Swinging a fist.

"AGH!" A voice cried out, "Fuck! I was only trying to stop Rob- agh! Sorry for- fucking swearing!" 

Cap backed away in horror, his eyes latched onto Pat, who he had just uppercutted in the stomach.

"I'm- I'm alright!" The Scoutleader eventually coughed out, spluttering a little.

"Good Lord- Pat-" He gasped, backing away further. 

"He didn't even touch you!" Thomas yelled, rushing over, "It was Robin who grabbed your arm!" The poet pointed at the third man.

The caveman threw up his hands and backed away, "I was just trying- to calm Captain down."

"You-" Pat wheezed, "You don't grab someone when they're having a panic- attack!"

"Cappy--" A concerned voice came from somewhere beside him - it didn't matter right now.

"I wasn't having a bally panic attack!" Cap screeched. 

Despite only seven people being able to see what happened, he felt as if everyone in the whole room was staring at him.

"Bally hell- oh lord-" He was shaking - panicking badly. He looked around at the three men in front of him. "Pat- I am so so sorry--" Shit shit shit. He had to get himself out of there.

So he did.

He legged himself out of the hall and back up the stairs.

"Well that was something." Thomas blinked, "oh and also, Pat, did you just swear?!"

"Apologies." The scout placed his hand on his heart.

Julian bit his lip, "I ought to go check on him. I'll be back later."

-

The Captain rushed into the first room that he found and threw himself down onto the bed, placing his hands over his face and bursting into a series of pained sobs.

How was this happening? 

At times like this, he wished Havers was still here; he always gave good advice.

It was only the sound of drunk footsteps halting that made him look up.

"Looking- *hiccup* good!" Mike gave himself finger guns in the mirror.

God the man really was drunk out of his mind.

"Excuse me." Cap ordered, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to CRY here, thank you very much!" He snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Oh of course, you can't hear me. You're still alive and breathing, living the best life your--"

He paused.

Mike was staring directly at him.

His reflection.

"hOLY sHiT!" Mike screamed, his voice breaking, before spinning around to see if the Captain was really standing there.

No one.

He turned back to face the mirror. 

No one. Just him alone in the room. Helllllll no. 

Mike ran out of the room screaming.

On the other side of the wall, however, Cap was cautiously backing away towards the window.

This night was only getting worse.

***°o○0 ~ 0○o°***

**NEW YEARS EVE, 1993, 22:30**

Julian staggered out of the bathroom, the flashing lights making him cringe slightly. His nose was slightly sore from the amount of coke he had just snorted - but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was having a good time, am I right?

So when he walked past a mirror and thought he saw a man following behind him in full military attire he didn't take any notice of it. He just assumed it was the two ecstacy pills he'd popped. 

"Christ!" He yelled, over the loud music, taking a large swig of some sort of tequila that was left on the bar side.

The room was filled with people not giving a bloody damn about infidelity or modesty as they rotated people like an unsolvable rubix cube.

He grinned proudly, god this was fantastic.

Women winked at him as they walked past, their low cut skirts and dresses making it hard to not stare. Well, he was drugged and alchoholled up - he had an excuse.

Julian felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head to see a young ginger lad smirking at him, his expression beckoning for him to follow.

A smile drifted across his face as he felt his hand be taken by the younger man, leading him off into another room.

You can only guess what happened from this point onwards, and it involved Julian taking off his trousers.

Then, things took a turn for the worse.

The bedroom door came flying open.

At first neither man took any notice, but that was short lived when the politician recognised the face of his wife, standing in the doorway.

-

Julian woke up in a haze: his whole body feeling ten times lighter as he slowly picked himself off of the floor.

"What the bally hell did you think you were doing?!" Someone screamed at him. A harsh slap going across his face making him stagger sidewards slightly.

The blonde looked up to see a man in military uniform staring at him in disgust. The man he'd seen in the mirror.

"Wha?" Julian slurred, glancing around the trashed room, wiping his mouth.

"You imbecile!" Another voice called from the back of the room, definitely a woman.

"Rosemarie?" He blinked, straightening himself up a little, his tired eyes looking over at the woman dressed in grey - obviously not his wife.

"My name is Fanny, if you may, I am a Lady--."

Everything seemed to be drowned out as Julian's still-confuffled mind only seemed to process the word "Fanny", leading him to burst out laughing.

"Excuse you?" The woman cried out in horror.

"Ignore him Fanny. He's just some drug addict in a suit." The officer snarled at him “half a suit.” he added before turning away and escorting the Lady out of the room.

He glanced back and shot him a dirty look, "Happy New Year."

Before they both floated through a wall.

Through… a wall?

Julian paused, blinking hard before staring at the chunk of wall both people had seamlessly passed through. 

Sure, he felt like utter shit, but it felt like a different type of shit - like falling asleep on your arm for hours on end before finally waking up and it feeling all numb and tingly.

"What the..?" He slowly began to walk towards the nearest door, noticing how he couldn't feel the floor beneath him very well.

How much did he take last night?

Did he overdose?

Shit- was he-? No. No of course not.

Julian reached out the door handle and watched in horror as his fingers phased through the metal.

"Oh god!" He shouted out, jumping back in horror, "Oh god! Oh god!"

He rushed over to the windowsill and looked out. 

His heart dropped as he saw the police tape covering the entrance to the house.

He felt his legs go to jelly as he saw the sunrise outside, how long- oh god.

He was dead.

"Hello!" A very friendly voice spoke from behind him, pulling him out of the panic he was falling into.

The politician spun around to see a short, dumpy sort of man with a mustache smiling at him and--

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE AN ARROW COMING OUT OF YOUR NECK!"

"Do I?!" The other man frowned, touching his neck in horror, "Oh! That silly old thing? Don't mind that. It doesn't do any harm when you're a ghost."

Julian's face whitened, "When you're a- ghosts aren't real! What are you talking about?!"

"Of course they are! You're one!"

"No- No I'm not!" He yelled back.

"Yes, yes you are! Look, try and walk through a wall."

"Are you insane?! No! I won't try and walk through a wall, thank you very much."

"Follow after me." The mustache man smiled, walking sideways until he was beside the wall and-

walking straight through it.

Julian's jaw dropped in shock. No way. This wasn't happening.

"Come on!" The scout popped his head through the wall, "Trust me!" He smiled.

The politician gulped, adjustenning his tie slightly. He took a deep breath and crept towards the wall, bracing himself for impact as he sped up his pace and launched himself at the wall.

The feeling of passing through a solid object was… weird.

It felt like the dizziness you get from exiting a children's roundabout. He shook his head, trying to drown out the horrible feeling.

"You get used to it eventually," The shorter man extended his arm, holding out his hand, "I'm Pat. Pat Butcher."

"Julian. MP Julian Fawcett." He held his hand out in return.

After both men had shaken hands, Pat spoke again,

"If you have any questions to ask, please do ask me! I'd love to help!" He smiled.

The taller man narrowed his eyes a little, "Who was the other man?"

"Which one?" Pat turned his head to look at the door before back to Julian, "There's three of us… three and a bit…? Three and a head's worth of a man."

"There's more--" He shook his head, taking himself back to the matter at hand, "the Military one - greying hair, mustache."

"Ohhh! That's the Captain, that is." 

"Right, and what exactly is he like?"

Pat thought for a moment, tapping his chin, "Very private. He doesn't talk about much besides the War… errr what else."

"It doesn't matter- who gave him permission to slap me like that?"

"Slap you? Well that's a first. He's never slapped a man since I've been here, not to say he hasn't done it--"

Julian groaned internally. He was officially stuck in this hell hole - for eternity.

***°o○0 ~ 0○o°***

"Cappy."

The officer spun around to see his lover leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at that… bally party?" 

Julian tugged on his shirt a little, clearing his throat as he did so. "Well, I came to check on you."

"Check on me? Why would you check on me? Good Lord- I'm not a child, you know?" 

The other ghost dropped his head sadly before slowly approaching the Captain.

"What was it, Cappy?" He cautiously placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, feeling him tense slightly. Shit.

"Nothing. I said it was nothing. Go back to the party."

"Cap..."

"Nothing!" He snapped, pulling away as tears welled in his eyes, "It's nothing."

There was a long silence.

He stood frozen for a moment, heavily 'breathing' before finally speaking, "What do you remember about your death?"

Julian paused for a moment, slightly stunned. He'd never really thought much about his death. Not to mention no one else in the house had mentioned it.

"Sex." He shrugged.

Captain turned his head to look at him, "You coked yourself up, I'm surprised it wasn't an overdose that killed you."

No reply. Just silence.

"Then you went out and…" He took a deep breath, "I don't want to go into details but when your wife walked in--" 

Julian winced, closing his eyes as an effort to block out what he was hearing.

"You were- gah!" Cap pulled his hand over his face, "You had a heart attack there and then on the spot." 

"I know." The politician exhaled slowly, the last few moments of his life replaying for the first time in 27 years, "Did you all watch me die?"

"No. Just me."

The pair stood in a painful silence.

"You really care about me, huh." He glanced up, staring into the teary blue eyes opposite him. "You were the first person I met… and you slapped me in the face… not entirely the best impression that I've ever seen but… I will say, it was some strength."

"You deserved to be slapped, but that's a different story. Of course I do, Julian! I do care." The Captain painfully exclaimed. "It bothers me how… how you don't even remember WHEN you died."

The other ghost looked away, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Happy Death Day."

Julian's eyes widened, his expression changing to sickly - as if a wave of some sort had swept over him and left him shaken.

"New Years Eve Party…"

"..Yes..."

The blonde exhaled.

"Look… Julian… I want you to enjoy this party, i really do- but- I'm-" he took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I'm scared."

The Captain began to turn away when he felt a pair of arms pull him into a gentle and kindred embrace.

"There's no need to be scared, in case you've forgotten, I'm dead. Booze, drugs, it doesn't work for me anymore, trust me - I've tried."

The Officer let out a teary laugh.

"Now come on, soldier, why don't you come with me to that party?" 

Cap looked up at him, a smile forming on his face, "I'd... like that."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Julian grinned, _lovingly._

-

The walk back down to the party was slow, Julian kept their hands interlinked the whole way - promising he'd never leave him because he really did love him… and because he was dead and there wasn't really anywhere else to go.

"I say, Julian," Cap began, "You really aren't all dick, are you?"

The blonde sniggered a little, looking down at his pants-and-trouserless legs. “I mean-”

Captain rolled his eyes, shoving him a little, "What I'm trying to say is, you're not all that bad. You put up this… facade, that you're so cold and heartless and yet, you do care somewhat about us, don't you."

"The others can speak for themselves," he shrugged, smirking, "but yes, I do care about AND love you." 

Cap smiled, "Jolly good - me too." 

He went to speak again before Julian placed a finger on the other man's lips and mouthed, "hush"

By this point, the music was so loud, neither ghost could hear the other. So, taking charge of the situation, Julian took the Captain's hand and led him into the main hall.

The party was still at full blast, Pat was back dancing with Kitty and Humphrey. Even Thomas had found a dance partner - a rather cautious and hesitant Mary.

Cap saw a large smile appear on Julian's face before he spoke something inaudible, maybe something like "he'll go back to following Alison after tonight"

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. 

Julian turned to face Cap and took his hand, "Dance with me?" He shouted over the music before flashing a charming smile, his teeth glinting.

"Hmm, you'll have to let me think about that one, old chap." 

The Politician looked slightly stunned by that response, his eyes widening a little.

"Who am I kidding? Of course." The Captain planted a kiss on his cheek before leading him off and on to the dance floor.

-

TIME: 23:59

Everyone stood together outside, huddled for warmth in the freezing cold. Alison held her stopwatch in hand, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, HERE WE GO!"

"TEN."

The moon was shining brightly, the stars painted the sky like fairy lights.

"NINE."

The few sober people of the group lit the fireworks.

"EIGHT."

The ghosts stood close together, Fanny having now rejoined the group.

"SEVEN."

Stood just behind were The Captain and Julian, hand in hand.

"SIX."

"Aren't you cold?" Cap whispered, nodding at Julian's legs.

"FIVE."

"Meh, you get used to it."

"FOUR."

The officer smiled, leaning against his partner.

"THREE."

"To new beginnings." Julian murmured.

"TWO."

"To new beginnings." 

"ONE.

The fireworks went shooting up as the crowd erupted in cheer. 

Julian tilted the Captain's face away from the sight in front of him and straight into a deep kiss.

The world seemed to stop, as if nothing seemed to matter anymore. 

"Excuse me, boys. I don't think the others are ready to find out JUST yet." Fanny cleared her throat from in front of them. 

The pair pulled away laughing, "Of course."

They could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING!!!
> 
> Eventhough 2 of us have checked this over, apologies if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you all for being so supportive this year, i joined in March and I've only had the most lovely treatment from at the fandoms I've been in.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are always welcomed :)
> 
> Thank you, thank you all very much. <3


End file.
